cedar_fair_halloween_eventsfandomcom-20200214-history
Knott's Scary Farm 2017
Haunted Houses * [[Dark Ride|'Dark Ride']]:' Guests will journey through an abandoned carnival ride where cruel characters still linger in the shadows in Dark Ride, Knott’s Scary Farm’s newest maze. The carnival attraction has become a refuge for sideshow freaks and now those shunned performers have created an ominous world where they plan to unleash terror on those who enter. Dark Ride will lead brave visitors through a treacherous path and into the bowels of a long neglected attraction as sinister shadows and horrifying scenes cast darkness over the once pleasant ride. * 'Pumpkin Eater: Daring guests will attempt to survive the wrath of the murderous 7-foot tall creature that haunts the old woods surrounding The Hollow in this year’s new maze, Pumpkin Eater. The notorious creature is on the prowl, hidden within the dark confines of the haunted town he once terrorized. To escape the sinister Pumpkin Eater’s wrath all who enter must go on a quest through the silent town of victims, face a cave of crawling insects and solve the labyrinth of thorns that blocks the only way out. * Trick-or-Treat: Lights Out: 'Scared of the dark? Returning more sinister and twisted than ever before, guests are invited to step inside the Green Witch’s haunted home and venture through its dark pathways in Trick or Treat: Lights Out. Armed with only a faulty flashlight, brave visitors must face the terror of the Green Witch’s house completely in the dark. Featuring new state-of-the-art effects, unexpected scares and other eerie surprises, Trick-or-Treat is back to terrorize like never before. * 'Special Ops: Infected: 'The city is in need of brave soldiers looking to stop the zombie apocalypse in an all-out war against the undead in this interactive experience, Special Ops: Infected. Armed with specially designed laser guns, brave groups of guests will embark on a mission to find the cure to the infection by navigating through sprawling city streets and buildings. The popular attraction includes blood thirsty zombies, more interactive targets than ever before, along with multiple action-packed surprises hidden around every corner. * 'Shadow Lands: A fulfilling life ensures a soul safe passage into eternity, but what happens to the souls of soldiers slain in battle? The Shadow Lands maze invites valiant wanderers to fight off demon samurais whose souls are cursed to rot within the depths of purgatory. Guests will embark on a quest through a sacred shrine, an ancient Japanese temple and into the midst of the shadow lands. * [[PARANORMAL, INC.|'PARANORMAL, INC.']]: 'A fan favorite, Paranormal Inc., returns to Hayden Hill for another bone-chilling year. Featuring high flying aerial stunts and scares, guests investigate a haunted hospital. Where demonic spirits have been detected throughout the mysterious halls and new unexpected blood curdling surprises are hidden around every corner. * [[Red Barn|'Red Barn]]: The horrifying, blood-soaked Red Barn re-opens its doors, filled with carnivorous animals seeking to prey on human flesh in the park’s goriest maze. Legend has it, the farmer who owns the barn was transformed into a heinous creature who sends his sadistic sons to procure food and new victims. None dare enter the barn, for those who enter, never escape. * [[The Tooth Fairy|'The Tooth Fairy']]: This twisted tooth fairy steals more than just baby teeth as he drags his victims out of their bedroom window and into a world of cruel dentistry. Unbelievable special effects include a blackout room through which guests must feel their way out, a disorienting x-ray strobe light room, and a final encounter with the terrifying tooth fairy himself. Say aahhh. * [[Voodoo - Order of the Serpent|'Voodoo - Order of the Serpent']]: The haunting legend of Papa Legba continues as guests follow him on his foreboding journey to conjure the serpent demon goddess in the outskirts of New Orleans. Trudge cautiously through the cursed swamps of the Deep South, where creatures search the murky bogs for their next bloody sacrifice and demons curse the innocent with Voodoo hexes. Scare Zones * 'Ghost Town Streets: '''Ghost Town Streets is the original - and still most terrifying scare zone - that started it all. Bands of half-human, half-animal monsters prowl the streets and inhabit the fog. Beware the notoriously startling Sliders who lunge from every fog-filled corner of the land. * 'Fiesta De Los Muertos: 'Fiesta de los Muertos fuses dance music, colorful costumes, and larger than life stilt walkers in a dance party scare zone with even more characters than last year to create the ultimate late night celebration of Dia de los Muertos. * 'The Hollow: 'From within the fog, the legendary Headless Horseman and his army of the undead are ready to unleash a reign of terror in the newest scare zone, The Hollow. Guests entering the frightful 6-acre area will be terrorized by the souls of fallen soldiers and local farmers that have escaped their shallow graves. * 'CarnEVIL: 'Knott’s Boardwalk is taken over by “CarnEVIL,” where the freak show is the main event and countless clowns crave your undying attention. Shows * '''The Hanging: ' A live stage show on the Calico Mine stage irreverently looks back at the year's pop culture with killer comedy. Notorious for its special effects, pyrotechnics and high-flying stunts, The Hanging is a no-holds-barred assault on pop culture’s most infamous moments of the past year. A must see parody!